Locked In
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: The hakaris... and Yami... get locked in the school on a FRIDAY! How will they escape? HHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! And why are squirrels comeing out from the walls...?
1. The walls rumble with anger

KK: ANOTHER Yu-Gi-Oh fic! W00t :D  
  
Disclaimer: KK owns...zip, nada, DIDDLEY SQUAT! She does own hot chocolate mix tho...  
  
KK: *Sips hot chocolate* Chocolate...*Spots reader* MIIINNNEEE! Hhiiisss! O__O *Huddles in corner* Mine... *Takes another sip*  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
Day: *Is a Friday, dun Dun DUN!*  
  
Clock: *is running slow, like it always does on a Friday...on the LAST class UNTIL THE WEEKEND!! T___T*  
  
Class: *Is..uh...novel time! ^^*  
  
Malik: *Is watching clock* Fifteen more minutes...  
  
Ryou: What are you doing...?  
  
Malik: SHHHH! WATCHING CLOCK! O__O  
  
Teacher: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOVEL TIME! T__T  
  
********** Five Minutes Later **********  
  
Malik: Ten more minutes...O.O  
  
Ryou: You know, a watched pot never boils.  
  
Malik: Sure it does! It's not logical, it has to boil SOME time.  
  
Ryou: *Raises eyebrow* Since when you are you LOGICAL?  
  
Malik: Since I read this book, it's called, "Mr. Bunny's Suicidal Rage".  
  
Ryou: O____O Um...  
  
Malik: So, a watched pot DOES boil SOME time or another!  
  
Ryou: But if you watch it, it'll boil slower.  
  
Malik: But it's not possible, the pot should boil in the same amount of time whether or not you look at it.  
  
Ryou: But it'll seem longer.  
  
Malik: Well...um...-HEY! SHUT UP! T__T  
  
Ryou: You shut up!  
  
Teacher: T__________T SHHHHHHHHHHH! NOVEL TTTIIIMMMMEEE!  
  
Malik: Ok, ok, don't need to be snippy about it-  
  
Teacher: If you don't shut up, I'll have to blow your head off.  
  
Malik: ((O____O)) Okay!  
  
********* 10 minutes later *********  
  
School Bell: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-GASP-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-GASP-EEEEEEEEE- gasp-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp... *faints* X__x  
  
Janitor: NOT AGAIN! O__O *Climbs up to bell and wakes it up*  
  
Bell: I'm getting to old for this...  
  
Janitor: Hey, wait, what's the sound...?  
  
Kids: *Start running down the halls*  
  
Janitor: Oh no... O_O *Starts running, try to get out of the kids way*  
  
Scene: *Turns into a crappy version of Indiana Jones *  
  
********** Indiana Jones music plays **********  
  
Janitor: *Makes a dramatic escape from the giant mob of kids by jumping into another hall* There ^__^  
  
Other Kids: *Trample him by coming down the hall he's escaped to*  
  
Janitor: X___x  
  
********** In ANOTHER universe- I mean In ANOTHER part of the school **********  
  
Malik: *Hears bell* School is...OVER! For the...WEEK! Finally...@__@  
  
Ryou: But you still have to take the bus...  
  
Malik: HEY! Don't ruin the moment! *Skips down the halls* La, la la, la la...^___^  
  
Ryou: O__o  
  
Yugi: *Pops out of nowhere* HIYA!  
  
Ryou: ((O____O)) AHH! IT'S THE GELATINOUS CATUS MONSTER!!!! *Hits Yugi on the head with a binder repeatedly*  
  
Yugi: @____@ Ow...  
  
Ryou: Oh, it's you. Sorry Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Why must you do this over and over again?  
  
Ryou: Ever since I watched the movie "THE GELATINOUS CATUS MONSTER!" I've never been the same....O__O  
  
Yugi: Ya.....  
  
Ryou: Where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: *Points to Janitor's closet* Catching squirrels.  
  
Ryou: ((((O_____O)))) squirrels?!  
  
Malik: *Skips to Ryou & Yugi* La, la la, la la... -WHAT?! SQUIRRELS? O_o  
  
Yugi: *Sigh* Follow me...  
  
Ryou & Malik: *Follows*  
  
Yugi: *Leads them to the janitors closet and opens the door*  
  
Yami: *Is couched down, staring at the wall, stick in hand* AAAGGGHHHH! The light!!! HHIIIISSSS!!  
  
Ryou & Malik: O___O  
  
Yami: *Pokes stick against wall* Come here squirrel... I won't hurt you...O_O  
  
Ryou: Why are you poking the wall....?  
  
Yami: Walls are the squirrels natural habitat!  
  
Ryou: uh-HUH O__o  
  
Malik: Had any...luck?  
  
Yami: No, it seems that the squirrels have taken a vacation...BUT THEY'LL BE BACK!!  
  
Yugi: Ok Yami, time to go... School's over...  
  
Yami: NOOO! They'll be back soon, I PROMISE!  
  
Yugi: We'll come back on Monday, they're bound to come back then...  
  
Yami: NOOO! I studied them... They only come back on Saturdays! And then they go to Dairy Queen to eat their phones...  
  
Malik: And where are you getting this information...?  
  
Yami: The squirrels tell me....O__O  
  
Malik: Rrrriiiggghhhttt....  
  
Ryou: But you know, a watched pot never boils.  
  
Yami: Sure it does, it has to eventually has to.  
  
Ryou: Is today "Idiot Smartness Day" or something??  
  
Yami: No, today is...FRI-day  
  
Ryou: T__T  
  
Yami: But, a watched pot has to boil sometime!  
  
Ryou: I DON'T CARE! IT'S JUST A SAYING!  
  
Malik: But then why would somebody make it up when it's a lie?  
  
Yami: Ya, they don't want to lie...O__O  
  
Ryou: T_____T  
  
*********** 5 Hours Later ***********  
  
Malik: Let's just agree that submarines DON'T give birth to subway sandwiches. And DON'T play poker.  
  
Ryou, Malik, & Yugi: *Nods*  
  
School: *Automatically locks doors, windows, and sheep*  
  
Sheep: ((O__O))  
  
Ryou: Uh-oh, I think the school automatically locked the doors...  
  
Yami: The school can do that??? O__O  
  
Malik: Aw man, we've been arguing for FIVE hours...  
  
Yugi: *Tries to open door* We ARE! We are locked in! NOOOOOOOOOO! O_____O  
  
Ryou: Calm down Yugi, all we need to do is go down to the basement of the school and unlock the school by hand.  
  
Yami: You can do that?? O_O  
  
Yugi: -__-;;  
  
All: *Walk down to the basement *  
  
Basement: *Is dark*  
  
Malik: O_O! IT'S DARK! HOLD ME! *Hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: O__o Um...there there? *Pats Malik's head*  
  
Malik: ^_^  
  
Back Of Basement: *Has a computer with a red circle in the middle*  
  
Yami: Ooooohhh... but-tins O_O  
  
Yugi: DON'T PUSH ANY!  
  
Yami: Ok...*Sniff* I wonder what THIS but-tin does...O.O *pushes button*  
  
Red Circle: *Glows* Hello. My name is C-36. My purpose is to secure the school after 8 o'clock PM. My favorite color is red, I have a song. Would you like to hear it?  
  
Malik: Um...no. Look, could you unlock the doors so we could get out?  
  
C-36: I'm sorry DAVE, I can't do that right now.  
  
Malik: But my name isn't Dave, it's Malik.  
  
C-36: Resistance is futile, Dave. Either I get my way or all of you will be stuck in outer space.  
  
Ryou: O_o But... We aren't in outer space...  
  
C-36: Yes you are....O_O  
  
Yami: MY name is DAVE....! ^^  
  
Yugi: No it's not, it's Yami...  
  
Yami: I'M DAVE! O_O  
  
Yugi: (((O___O))) Ok, ok....  
  
C-36: I'm sorry DAVE, but your presence here is no longer needed. *Shoots Yami with tranquilizer dart*  
  
Yami: O__O! *get's tranquilized* DAVE! Dave.....dddaaavvvveee... @__@ *falls to the ground, out cold*  
  
C-36: Now, all you other Daves' will leave now, or suffer the consequences...  
  
Malik: *Twitch* My name...isn't....DAVE! O_O  
  
C-36: Yes it is, Dave. Don't be silly, DAVE! You're really confused, aren't you, DAVE!?  
  
Malik: T____T AAAGGGHH! *Hits red circle with Axe*  
  
C-36: Dave...why Dave? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY?! Why? why...... *Turns off* X__x  
  
Yugi: O______O Note to self, never call Malik...Dave.  
  
Ryou: Great...thanks to Mr.Axe over here, we won't be able to get out of the school until Monday...  
  
Malik: MONDAY??!?!!??!?? O____________O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yami: *Wakes up* Agh! NOISE! Evil! *Hits Malik*  
  
Malik: OOOooooooooooo.... X__x  
  
Ryou: We better get back upstairs...-__-;;  
  
********** Upstairs **********  
  
Malik: So...WHAT NOW?  
  
Yami: I'm hungry....O_O  
  
Yugi: Well, what will we eat?  
  
Ryou: I don't think they keep food at the school over the weekend...  
  
Yami: Let's eat the squirrels!  
  
Malik, Yugi & Ryou: (((O___O)))  
  
Yami: STOP MAKING SUCH FUNNY FACES! THEY'LL HEAR YOU! O_O  
  
Ryou: Won't they hear if you talk so loud?  
  
Yami: Maybe, but they're ultra sensitive to funny faces...  
  
Ryou: O_o  
  
Malik: I have a BETTER idea...Let's go to the teachers lounge and see if they left anything.  
  
Ryou & Yugi: Ok...  
  
Ryou: But We'll have to go through the gym...  
  
Yami: OFF TO THE TO GYM! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All but Yami: ((((O____O))))  
  
********** In The Gym **********  
  
Malik: This is a BIG gym...O_O  
  
Ryou: Ya...  
  
Yugi: ECHO... Echo... echo....  
  
Yami: O__O YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET!  
  
Yugi: Why...?  
  
Yami: The squirrels will hear you...O.O  
  
Yugi: T__T NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID SQUIRRELS!!  
  
Gym Walls: *Rumble*  
  
Yugi: ((O__O))  
  
Malik: That can't be good...  
  
Yami: Here they come...O_O  
  
Millions... and BILLIONS Of Squirrels: *Emerge from the walls, mad as hell* T_____T  
  
~~*~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~*~~  
  
KK: Boy, I had to type the word squirrels a lot....XD But I leant how to spell squirrel tho!  
  
Ryou: Why are squirrels coming out from the walls...? O__o  
  
KK: O_O Because, walls are the squirrels natural habitat! Haven't you learnt ANYTHING from this chapter?  
  
Ryou: That Malik doesn't like being called Dave...  
  
KK: T___T  
  
Yami: Why am I...Crazy?  
  
KK: Cause, it's my story! ^^  
  
Yami: But I'm either a sissy or nuts in your stories. Why? Don't you like me...? ;_;  
  
KK: O_O Awww.... I like you... *hugz*  
  
Yami: Does this mean I won't be crazy in your stories anymore?  
  
KK: No.  
  
Yami: Damn.  
  
KK ^^ How should they fend of the squirrels? O_O I really have no idea. You can give them gifts to! EEEHEHEHE!  
  
Ryou: Please review, I don't wanna die by suffocation of squirrels.... O_O 


	2. Evil Carpets and the Evil Starbucks lady

KK: Chapter 2! ^__^ Hehe... Let's... CELEBRATE! *Takes out root beer*  
  
Bakura: Ooh! Ooh! Can have some? O_O  
  
KK: Hm... I don know...  
  
Bakura: Awww. Come on...  
  
KK: No.  
  
Bakura: I'll be your friend...  
  
KK: Um...No... O__o  
  
Bakura: Awww... You mean!  
  
Person with trumpet: You have mail- I mean reviews...  
  
KK: Oh, right! Reviews! Thanks for all the people who reviewed! ^^  
  
YuGiOh Peoples: *Get poisoned walnuts*  
  
Ryou: YAY! No more squirrels! Mwa hahaha!  
  
KK: *Ahem* On to the chapter!  
  
Person with trumpet: YOU HAVE A QUESTION IN ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS! T__T  
  
KK: O___O! Oh, right.. Will Bakura & Marik appear? Gee, I don know... =P A yaoi? Um, not yet, but if more people ask for it, sure!  
  
~~*~~ This chapter has been inspected 100% by Kuroi to make your reading more enjoyable, enjoy it, or may you die in the fiery depths of HELL! O_O ~~*~~  
  
~~*~~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~  
  
Millions of Squirrels: *Run toward the YGO peoples* T___T  
  
Ryou: *Sigh* We're gonna die.... -___-;;;  
  
Yugi: ((O__O)) And I never made my will....  
  
Malik: Funny, I thought I would die of suffocation of pudding... not squirrels... O_O  
  
Ryou: O__o PUDDING?!  
  
Malik: Yep! *nods knowingly* Or maybe Pie...  
  
Ryou: Right...  
  
Yugi: Well, at least I will die in a humerus way, and not in a horribly sappy romantic scene....  
  
Lady: *Sniffle* I love you Bob!  
  
Bob: I love you to Sasha!  
  
Sasha & Bob: *Cry pathetically*  
  
Yugi: O____O -_______-;; Spoke too soon....  
  
Squirrels: O__oU .... *Continue running towards them*  
  
Yami: GASP! My friends! ^__^ *pulls out walnuts from pocket* Here you go my friends...  
  
Squirrels: O_O  
  
Yami: T____T EAT THEM!  
  
Squirrels: ((O_O)) *eat walnuts*  
  
Walnuts: *Are poisoned*  
  
Squirrels: *Die of poisoning* X___X  
  
Malik & Ryou: YAY! We're saved! ^_^  
  
Yami: Squirrels? O_O! SQUIRRELS?! NOOOOO! I _KILLED_ them! I'LL NEVER LIVE IT DOWN! *sob*  
  
Yugi: Um... Ya... It's ok... *Pats Yami's head*  
  
Yami: *SOB* U__U  
  
Malik: HA AHAHAHA! In your face.... UNCLE SQUIRRELS! And you said I would die first... You were wrong! SO wrong!  
  
Yugi: O___o  
  
Yami: Well, time to find a new hobby....  
  
Yugi: Ya, this time, let's find a hobby that's actually normal and-  
  
Yami: KITTY CRUNCHING!  
  
Yugi: ((O____O)) Um... I don't think that's even legal...  
  
Yami: Oh, ok.. U.U What about.... ANT HERDING?  
  
Yugi: *Sigh* I guess that's as normal as your hobbies will get... O_O Fine.  
  
Yami: EHEHEHE! ^_^  
  
Malik: Now, let's get OUT of the gym, before the squirrels reincarnate into Godzilla...  
  
Squirrels: *Twitch* X__x  
  
All: *Get to teacher's lounge door*  
  
Ryou: I think it's locked... *tries to open door*  
  
Door: *Is locked* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Malik: Well, there's only ONE thing to do... *takes out axe*  
  
Ryou: Um... Maybe we should just try to pick the lock...  
  
Malik: NO TIME! *Breaks window with axe*  
  
Window: O_O! NOOOOO! *Is broken* X__x *SHATTER!*  
  
Door: *Opens*  
  
Malik: See? And you thought we should have picked the lock...  
  
Ryou: T_T  
  
Malik: O_O *Is silent*  
  
Yami: ON TO THE LOUNGE! HEHEHEHEHEEE! *runs into room*  
  
All but Yami: 0__o;; *walk into lounge*  
  
Yami: EEEEEHEHEHEEEEEHEHE...eeehehe...he...he...ha...ya... O_O *Becomes normal*  
  
Yugi: OHMYGOD! Yami is... sane... O_O  
  
Hell: *Freezes over*  
  
Devil: Aw, crap... oh well, time to pull out the ol' skates again...  
  
Ryou: Why did it happen NOW and now five hours ago?!  
  
Yugi: I don't know... He only acts sane when people he hates are around...  
  
Ryou: Does he hate teacher's lounges?  
  
Yugi: I don't think so... O_O  
  
Malik: Ooh! What about carpets?!  
  
Yugi: Is that even possible? O__o  
  
Ryou: What about teacher's themselves?  
  
Yugi: Um... No. The only people he hates are ice cream men, the Starbucks' lady and really evil people.  
  
Malik: Does he hate... George Bush?  
  
Yugi: Who doesn't? But no. I don't let Yami watch politics on T.V. anymore...  
  
Ryou: Why...?  
  
Malik: Uh-oh, here comes a flashback.... O_o  
  
~~~~*~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Yugi: *Is watching T.V.*  
  
Yami: Hey, Yugi, WHAT'CHA' WATCHIN? O__O  
  
Yugi: O__o I'm watching the news....  
  
Yami: I'll join you then! ^__^ *sits down next to Yugi*  
  
T.V. Announcer: And now, George W. Bush will speak about the war.  
  
Yami: George Bush? Is he a bush?  
  
Yugi: O_O No...  
  
Yami: Damn... I could have stolen him to make a factory!  
  
Yugi: ((o______O)) Um... ya....  
  
George W. Bush: *Enters room on the T.V.* Hello my fellow Americans, this is a serious time and-*Spots kitty* Oh look, A KITTY! ^___^  
  
Kitty: ((O_O)) *runs*  
  
George: Hey, come back kitty... O.O I won't hurt you... *Chases kitty*  
  
Kitty: O______O *Jumps out window*  
  
George: Awww...V__V *ahem* Anyway, about the war. Like the Egyptians we shall be the best damn country in the world.  
  
Yami: *Watches* Damn straight! ^__^  
  
George: But, unlike the Egyptians, we will not miserably fail...  
  
Yami: o.O WE DIDN'T MISERABLY FAIL! T_____T STUPID BUSH! *hits T.V.*  
  
Yugi: O__O Don't worry Yami, I don't really think he was talking about your time...  
  
George: I'm not talking about the Egyptians right now, I'm really talking about this Pharaoh called Atem. (Or Atemu, what ever floats your boat... ^^)  
  
Yami: O_O T________T Alright... that's it... *gets up and walks out of house*  
  
Yugi: This can't be good...  
  
********** Five minutes later **********  
  
George: Cause we all know, Atem (or Atemu... O_O) was a pretty lousy Pharaoh...  
  
Audience: *Laugh and clap*  
  
Yami: *Walks into George's conference room*  
  
George: Hey, how the hell did you get in here?!  
  
Yami: Front door.  
  
George: O___o Um... ya.... GET OUTTA HERE!  
  
Yami: T__T DDDDIIIIIEEE! *tackles George Bush to the ground*  
  
George Bush: X______X *Is out cold*  
  
Yami: There we go... *dusts off hands* My work is done... *walks off screen*  
  
Yugi: *Watches* (O__O)  
  
Yami: *Comes back to Yugi's house* ^____^ HEHE! Let's watch some more!  
  
Yugi: O____o Um... let's not... *Switches channel to women's network*  
  
Yami: *Watches* (((((((O_________O))))))) AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH! So much... painting and... DECORATING!  
  
Yugi: (((O__O))) Maybe we should just get rid of this thing....  
  
~~*~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~*~~  
  
Ryou: That was... different.... O_O  
  
Malik: Ya... Anyway,  
  
KK: *Appears* T_____T HOO! AnyHOO!  
  
Malik: ((O___O)) ok, OK! Hoo...  
  
KK: ^__^ *disappears*  
  
Yugi: WAIT! Nooo... She could have let us out.... ;__;  
  
Ryou: I don't think she'd let us out if she could...  
  
Yugi: Good point... o.O  
  
Malik: Any... hoo.... Let's get back to the point. What would make Yami... normal? Who is here that's evil...  
  
Bakura: *Is raiding the teacher's fridge * O_O  
  
All But Yami: ((O___O))  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Yami: *Spots Bakura* T___T It's YOU!  
  
Bakura: O__O! *spots Yami* T_T It's YOU!  
  
Yami: *Spots mirror* *Points to mirror* It's... YOU! Oh wait, that's me... O__O  
  
Yugi, Malik & Ryou: *Slowly back away behind the couch* O.O  
  
Bakura: My fridge! O_O HIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS! *Hugs fridge*  
  
Fridge: ((O__O))  
  
Yami: Is there food in there?  
  
Bakura: *Rolls eyes* _NO_, I'm keeping you away from it cause I like fridges...  
  
Yami: Oh, ok then! ^^  
  
Bakura: O_O Ya... What are YOU doing here, baka pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Why, I'm locked in here of corse and-HEY! I'm not stupid! T_T  
  
Bakura: O.o;;;; ...  
  
Yami: Why are YOU here... Baka...- bleach head?  
  
Bakura: I SO don't bleach my head! T___T- I live here...  
  
Ryou: O_o No you don't! You live in my house!  
  
Magic: *Is spoiled*  
  
Bakura: DAMN YOU RYOU! You spoiled the magic! O_O  
  
Ryou: O__O I'm sorry... *goes behind the couch again*  
  
Yami: No more stalling! O_O You die now...  
  
Bakura: But, I'm already dead...  
  
Yami: But...um..er... ok... YOU LIVE NOW!  
  
Bakura: O__o Um... oh no, please don't do that?  
  
Yami: HAHA! NOW who is weak? *Trips over carpet* O_O! *falls to ground* @__@ Ow...  
  
Bakura: *Blink* Meh... O_O *Turns back to raiding the fridge*  
  
Yugi: Can we have some food...?  
  
Bakura: If there's food here, sure.  
  
Malik: (O_O) Bakura, being nice? And LIVING at the school?! I must be living in upside down town... (A.K.A. France. [inside joke XD])  
  
Yugi: Gee, thanx! ^__^ *Hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura: (((O_____O))) GET IT OFFA ME!  
  
Ryou: O_O AGH! The gelatinous catus monster strikes AGAIN! *Beats Yugi repeatedly with binder*  
  
Yugi: O___O X__x *falls to the ground* Ow... @.@  
  
Bakura: THANK you! O__O  
  
Malik: Just give us the food... T.T  
  
Bakura: Hey, there isn't any food in here!  
  
Ryou: O__O Really?  
  
Bakura: No. *Runs away with arms full of food*  
  
Ryou & Malik: ((O__O))  
  
Yami: *Gets up* HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH OUR FOOODDD! T______T AFTER HIM! *Starts to run, but trips over carpet* @_@  
  
Bakura: MWAHAHA HAHAHA! *runs off with food*  
  
Yugi: Our food.... ;__;  
  
Ryou: This isn't the best week... -__-;;  
  
Malik: What now?  
  
Yugi: We'll have to get food from other-  
  
Yami: *Gets up* We'll get the damn food... *Gets out gun* The hunt, begins... T___T  
  
All but Yami: ((((O__O))))  
  
~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~  
  
KK: ^__^ Hehe...  
  
Bakura: I'm gonna die, aren't I?  
  
KK: Hm... maybe... O_O  
  
Bakura: And I thought Marik was gonna be with me to. That's not fair! 4 against 1! O_O  
  
KK: Think of yourself as a hamster, being tested which way you will run for the cheese...  
  
Bakura: What the hell does that mean? T__T I already HAVE the cheese, there was some in the fridge...  
  
KK: O_o oh, well... hm... I can't think of any more confusing proverbs...  
  
Bakura: I don't think that was a proverb...  
  
KK: T__T What eva...  
  
Bakura: o_o Please review, I REALLY don't want to die- Hey, wait, I CAN'T die! I'm already dead!  
  
KK: Hm... Good point. That would work... IF WE WERE IN THE WORLD OF NORMAL THINGS! O__O  
  
Bakura: Touche... O_O  
  
KK: ^^  
  
Bakura: *Ahem* Please review, I really don't want to die... O_O 


	3. Pharaoh Naps and Bad Luck

KK: ^__^ Yay! REVIEWS! HEHE! *Grabs reviews and puts them into half full jar* There, the reviews aren't goin' ANYWHERE! O_O  
  
Bakura: O__o *Inches away*  
  
KK: *cough* Sorry... I'm not aloud to update stories on FF.Net and- WOAH! MY ATTIC INSTALLATION BREATHES! O__O- *cough cough* Anyway, I got a REALLY bad report card so I'm not aloud on da Internet. And the computer I'm using right now DOESN'T have Internet... ^__^ I FOUND A LOOP HOLE! Anyhoo, I'm writing! O.O READ!  
  
Disclaimer: KK doesn't own YuGiOh, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?! O___O  
  
~*~***************************************************~*~  
  
Yami: The hunt... BEGINS! T__T  
  
All but Yami: (((O_O)))  
  
***** In another room *****  
  
Bakura: I have the sudden feeling I've just been chosen as a target for a hunt... O__O Hm... Wonder if that means something... But then again I have the sudden feeling the carpet's name is Bob, so it can't mean anything! *Walks towards gym with arms still full of food*  
  
***** Back to Yami *****  
  
Ryou: Are you gonna... SHOOT him? O__O  
  
Yami: No, I'm just going to hit him with this metal object I found on the floor... *drops gun and picks up crowbar* ^__^  
  
Gun: *Is dropped* T__T *shoots Yami*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Yami: O__O! *Is shot* OW! X___X Ow... Aaaaggghhh....  
  
Yugi: (O_O) THAT'S never happened before...  
  
Gun: T__T Grrr...  
  
Yami: *falls to ground* Oowwwwwwww... X__x  
  
Malik: Is he gonna die? O.O  
  
Ryou: Probley not...  
  
Malik: Awww... V__V *is hopeful* O.O  
  
******* 5 minutes later *******  
  
Yami: *Stands up* All better! ^_____________^  
  
Yugi & Ryou: (((O__O)))  
  
Yugi: What did you do...?  
  
Yami: Slept... O_o  
  
Yugi: For 5 minutes?! O__O  
  
Yami: Yes... It's called a... PHARAOH NAP! ^__^  
  
Yugi: O______O Ya...  
  
Malik: ...No WONDER you didn't die when I stabbed you a while back...  
  
***** Flash back *****  
  
Yami: *is watching T.V.*  
  
Malik: *Comes out of shadows with knife*  
  
Yami: *Turns around* (O_O) GASP! It's da, STABBER! *Sees it's Malik* Oh, it's just you...  
  
Malik: T____T *stabs Yami*  
  
Yami: O___O! AGGGHHH! X___X *falls to the ground and falls asleep* Zzzzz-__-  
  
******* 5 minutes later *******  
  
Yami: *Wakes up* @__@ where am I...?  
  
Malik: O__O!!! AAGGHH! It's a ghooosstttt! GET THE VACUUM! *gets vacuum* *tries to suck up Yami with it*  
  
Yami: O.o.... *is unfazed*  
  
Malik: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S NOT WORKING!!! *Starts bashing Yami with vacuum* DIE! DIE! DIE! DDDIIIIEEE YOU STUPID GHOST!!!!  
  
Yami: @_______@  
  
******* End Of Flash Back *******  
  
Ryou: O__o let's never speak of that again...  
  
Yugi: Okay... O_O  
  
Yami: Ya, cause-*spots mirror* O__O! IT'S THE GHOST FROM THE FLASH BACK!!! *Hits mirror*  
  
Mirror: X____x *breaks*  
  
Seven Years of Bad Luck: *Befall Yami*  
  
Yugi: O_O Oh great... And he just got over the 4 567 years of bad luck for breaking the house of mirrors...  
  
Bad Luck: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: ((O__O)) IT'S BACK TO GET MMMEEE! *hides behind couch*  
  
Bad Luck: *Makes couch turn to dust*  
  
Yami: O_____O IT'S ALREADY BEGUN! *runs off to the gym*  
  
Bad luck: *Follows*  
  
Ryou & Yugi: ..... o.o *follows*  
  
Malik: *grabs gun and follows*  
  
******* And The Gym *******  
  
Yami: *Runs into Gym*  
  
Bakura: *is sitting beside giant fire right in the middle of Gym*  
  
Yami: O__O!  
  
Fire: *Is big* *spots Yami* MWAHAHAHA! *inches towards him, ever so slowly*  
  
Yami: O_____O! AAAAGGGHHHHHH! *throws crowbar at it*  
  
Fire: *is hit* OW! X___X *sniff* Fine, I know when I'm not wanted! *Goes out*  
  
Bakura: My fire! O.O *turns to Yami* I WAS ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS WITH THAT! T____T  
  
Yami: Too bad! T___T  
  
Bakura: Too bad for YOU maybe! T_T  
  
Yami: Ya...well...uh...-What? O_O  
  
Malik, Ryou & Yugi: *enter gym*  
  
Malik: O__O MARSHMALLOWS!  
  
Marshmallows: (O_O)  
  
This part of the story: *Turns into a Discovery Network show*  
  
And thus the Malik spots marshmallows, it's natural pray.  
  
Malik: Grrr. T_T  
  
Marshmallows: (((O___O)))  
  
But in defense, the marshmallows do the only thing that will keep the Malik away:  
  
Become very high in fat and calories.  
  
Marshmallows: *become very fattening*  
  
Malik: (((O__________O))) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FAT!  
  
And thus the plan works, and the Malik retreats and leaves the marshmallows.  
  
Malik: EVIL! *shoots marshmallows with gun*  
  
But the Malik has a rare weapon, most unexpected.  
  
Marshmallows: O___O! X______X  
  
Malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Try to make me fat NOW! FWAHAHAHA! *shoots marshmallows again*  
  
And thus, the marshmallow's plan back fires.  
  
One of the Marshmallows: *explode*  
  
Malik: *Gets hit with marshmallow* O_O! AGHHH! EVIL! *Shoots marshmallows again*  
  
And thus, continues the circle of life. And may it continue in all it's normalness. (God, who HIRED this guy? O_O)  
  
Malik: *continues to shoot marshmallows* MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Ahhh... Nature...  
  
KK: T___T *drags Discovery guy Away*  
  
Discovery guy: MWAHAHA! SO NORMAL! NOORRRMMAAALLL! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHHIHHEHEHEIEHEIHEHIEIHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Ryou & Yugi: *slowly inch away* (O___O)  
  
KK: *Takes over guy's job* And wouldn't you know it. O_O  
  
Squirrels: *Reincarnate into Godzilla*  
  
Ryou: O__O *points* SQUIRRELZILLA!  
  
SQUIRRELZILLA: GRRRR! T___T  
  
Yugi: COME TO LIFE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: ((O__O))  
  
Yugi: O_O What? I haven't said anything in a while!  
  
Yami: Squirrels! ^__^  
  
SQUIRRELZILLA: O_o T___T *Attempts to stomp on Yami*  
  
Yami: O________O *runs*  
  
Bakura: *watches, eating Marshmallows* O_O  
  
~*~**********************************************~*~  
  
YAY! ^__^ Chapter three is DONE! O_O *makes wrapping noises* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-roses. O_O So, do we WANT Yami to die?  
  
Bakura: YES!  
  
Yami: NO! O_O  
  
KK: Hm.... 2 against one!  
  
Yami: (((O___O))) That's not fair!  
  
KK: You're right!  
  
Yami: T__T  
  
KK: T___T fine. My fellow readers! What do YOU think? O_O Review and vote on whether or not Yami is to die!  
  
Yami: But I-  
  
KK: yes, we ALL know you're dead. Ghost.  
  
Malik: *appears out of nowhere* GHOST! *hits Yami with Vacuum*  
  
Yami: X____x 


End file.
